TDRT Episode 1- Press Your Luck
by Agang11
Summary: It's season 6 of Total Drama, and this time their going on the road! 13 classic competitors, 3 new contestants, and the road trip of a lifetime! Find out what happens this time on Total... Drama... Road Trip!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello world! I'm Chris Mclean and this is Total Drama season six! We've got all your favorite contestants: Heather, Duncan, Owen, Gwen, Sierra, Cody, Izzy, Tyler, Leshawna, Harold, Alejandro, Lindsay, and Courtney are all back for a final shot at the 1 million dollars, and this time we're goin' on the road! Our contestants will be traveling all across North America in these beat up RV's, competing in challenges all over the continent. Who will win? Who will lose? And who will be downright horrified at the new contestant we've got? Find out all this and more on Total… Drama… __**Road Trip!**_

_**Prologue**_

"Anyone know where we're heading?" asked a severely bored Gwen on a bus to nowheresville. And to top it off it was filled with some of her least favorite people in the world. They had been traveling for at least 12 hours through multiple forests, cities, and other locations.

"No idea man," Duncan called from the back row, "wake me when we get there though." And with that he was asleep. None of them knew where they were going. Most of them had been tricked on to the bus anyways.

Suddenly the bus stopped. The doors opened to reveal the one person that could take any happy day and vaporize it: Chris Mclean. "Hello contestants," he said in a jolly tone, "who's ready for season six?"

They screamed.

"Hey, no getting out of this!" Chris said holding up a stack of papers. "Contracts. Remember them? Anywhooo, today marks the first day of Total Drama Road Trip! The 13 of you will be traveling across the continent in these!" He gestured to two extremely beat-up RV's. One was red, one was green, and both were close to shattering. "Also, we'll be introducing some new friends for you." Another bus pulled up on cue.

"Great," Heather said, "I look forward to crushing new competition!"

"I'm glad you say that Heather, but you might not be so enthusiastic when you see one of them. Now introducing: Ted!" A boy with curly brown hair, a green hoodie, and khaki shorts stepped out. "Robin!" A girl with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, jeans, and a bright blue World Of Warcraft t-shirt stepped out. "And finally: Connor!"

Heather nearly fainted right there. "Did you say Connor?" she asked nervously.

"How do you know one of the newbies?" Duncan asked.

At that point a boy with shaggy black hair, a blue and black baseball cap, and a red t-shirt stepped out of the bus. He noticed Heather and shouted "Hey, what up baldy?"

Heather screamed in frustration. She grabbed Chris by the collar and exclaimed "How could you do this to me?! Haven't I suffered enough on this stupid show?!"

"How do you know Connor?" Gwen asked, suddenly excited.

"Oh, didn't Heather mention she had a brother?" Chris replied nonchalantly. The contestants gasped. Chris turned to the camera. "That's right world! Heather vs. her previously unknown twin brother! Join us after the break to see if Heather will burst into tears."


	2. Chapter 2

_BTW: If you see something inside these {} it means that someone is in the confessional. Enjoy._

_**~1~**_

_**Sibling Rivalry**_

"Welcome back to Total Drama-"

"WHY?!" Heather screamed in his face, interrupting him. "Why in the name of holy heck would you invite my _brother?!_"

Chris carefully pushed her away. "First off, say it, don't spray it. Secondly, the producers thought we needed to add a little 'sibling rivalry' to the show. We searched our database…"

"You have a database on us?"

"-and found that Heather here had a twin brother. Therefore we're using him. Now for a tour…" Chris led them all into the red RV. "Here is where the first team will be staying for the five months that you will be competing-"

"Um, five months?" Heather asked nervously. "I can't do three-"

"Zip it!" Chris exclaimed. "The host is talking. Anyways, the confessional shall be here…" He opened up a door to reveal the front seats. "In the driver's seat."

"You mean… that _we'll_ be driving?!" Robin asked.

"Ha-ha! SWEET!" Izzy exclaimed. {Izzy: Okay, so I have always wanted to drive an RV! Or any large vehicle. Or any vehicle. Yeah, I've never driven a car, but it can't be too hard. I once tried to drive a fire truck, oh yeah, but I got thrown out before I could start it. The guy said 'You're six years old! Get back with your class!' Ha-ha, so funny.}

"Yes," Chris continued, "you all will be driving these RVs to our destinations. In fact we're about to get on the road now. There's just one more thing to patch up: the teams! The captains, of course, Heather and Connor. Brother vs. sister! Connor you have first pick."

Connor smiled. "I'll pick Alejandro." {Connor: I've been forced to watch every season Heather has been in, and I especially enjoyed season three. I now know that Alejandro is basically good at everything. I also know that he managed to sneak in and out of my house a couple of months ago, so my parents told me to try and keep him and Heather apart.}

Heather was up. "I'll choose Sierra." {Heather: Sierra seemed pretty easy to control last time we were on a team, so I thought I'd take another crack at it.}

The team choosing went on. In the end the teams were Connor, Alejandro, Izzy, Ted, Cody, Leshawna, Gwen, and Tyler on one team. Heather, Sierra, Robin, Lindsay, Owen, Duncan, Harold, and Courtney on the other. "Okay," Chris said, "Connor's team: you are now, drum roll please…" He tossed them a green banner with a picture of 13 stars in a circle. "The Screaming Patriots! Heather's team you are…" He tossed them a red banner with a cowboy hat on it. "The Killer Pioneers! Now everyone, get ready because we're leaving in 10 minutes. Pick who'll be driving."

The two teams huddled together "Okay," Connor said to his teammates, "who's driving?"

Izzy immediately raised her hand. "Ooo! Ooo! I'll do it! I'll do it!"

{Connor: Okay, so I know Izzy's insane, but she's also a hottie. So… Don't judge me.} "Fine, you can do it."

Heather's team had a unanimous decision as to who would drive. "You're doing it." All her teammates said to her.

Before Heather could argue Chris came in and told everyone to get to their RV's and take off. Both teams got rolling and set out on to the highway. {Heather: I can't believe my team is making me drive the whole… *looks at GPS* four hours to some mystery place! They are such jerks! Heh, at least I'm not in the one driven by Izzy.}

{Izzy: Ooo, what does this do?} The Patriots screamed as their RV broke through the guardrail and fell down to the road below, landing with a sickening crash as Chris laughed from a helicopter above.

A few hours later The Killer Pioneers arrived in the mystery location. Chris greeted them dressed as a roman gladiator. "Ha ha! Nice skirt!" Duncan laughed.

"This is a Roman war kilt," Chris said, appropriate because we are at the luxurious Caesar's Palace hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada! The gambling capital of the world, which, in fact, is what your first challenge is about." The contestants were extremely excited. There was one problem though. "Were the heck are the Screaming Patriots?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**~2~**_

_**Vegas Baby**_

The Screaming Patriots were not having a good time. {Izzy: Wheee! This is fun! *Swerves* Hey watch it you piece of ****! Yeah that's right I'm talkin' to you *******!} Leshawna was trying to take a nap when Izzy swerved and threw her off the bed. "Izzy what the heck are you doing?" She called up to the front.

"Hang on I gotta go kick this guy's butt." Izzy replied. She pulled over and got out. Connor took the opportunity. He got up and ran to the front seat, started the RV and took off. {Connor: Okay, maybe leaving Izzy behind wasn't too good for team morale, but you saw how she was driving! She's nuttier than my uncle Leroy when he's at a hockey game and the ref makes a bad call. *Noise from the back* What was that?}

What it was was Izzy had climbed up on top of the RV and was holding on for dear life. "You won't get rid of me that easy!" She yelled over the roar of the wind.

Meanwhile in Vegas, Chris and the other team had been waiting for a full hour waiting for the Patriots to show up. "Well," Chris said I guess they aren't-"

"WAAAAAIIIIIT!" Connor yelled as the Patriots' RV pulled in. "Screaming Patriots reporting for challenge."

"Cuttin' it a bit close there Connor." Chris chided "Oh well, on with the challenge."

Everyone filed out of the RV and Izzy climbed down from the top. Her hair was in a friz and her knuckles were white from having to hold on to the top for so long. She walked up to Connor and said "You tried to leave me behind, you made me have to climb on to the back of the RV, and you made me stay up there, hanging on for dear life, for an hour! I have just one thing to say to you."

{Connor: I waited for what would come next. A slap to the face? A kick to the kiwis? No. She did something totally different.} She started laughing and hugged Connor. "That was awesome! I've never had that big of an adrenaline rush!"

"Um, you're welcome?"

"Enough chatty-chat," Chris exclaimed, "on with the challenge!" He led them inside Caesar's Palace and through the casino to a specific machine. "Vegas is known for three things: gambling, hotels, and marriage. But, since we've already done a marriage challenge, we're sticking with the first two. The first part of the challenge is this: each member of the Screaming Patriots will take a turn on this slot machine. Whatever the spinner lands on will be their task for the next challenge. Killer Pioneers, since you arrived first, once the Patriots are done, you each can choose which of them you wanna compete with. Clear? Okay. Connor you have first spin."

Connor pulled the lever and the slot spun. {Connor: I had no idea what the challenges were, but I did see a thing with a picture of a tiger on it sooooo fingers crossed I don't get that.} He got that. "Dang it!" He exclaimed.

"Connor, you will be participating as an entertainer." He breathed a sigh of relief. "You have three hours to come up with an act." {Connor: This is actually something I'm good at. I was born to entertain!} "Alejandro, you're next."

Everyone spun the wheel. Alejandro got concierge, Izzy got bellhop, Gwen got daycare, Ted got housekeeping, Tyler got cook, Leshawna got lifeguard, and Cody got waiter. "And now the Pioneers can choose who they'll face. Heather, pick your match."

"Cook!" Heather said immediately. {Owen: Dang it!}

"Sierra, your-"

"I choose to be with Cody!" {Cody: Dang it!}

In the end the pairs were Heather vs Tyler, Sierra vs Cody, Gwen vs Lindsay, Izzy vs Owen, Harold vs Alejandro, Courtney vs Connor, Duncan vs Leshawna, and Robin vs Ted. Chris then escorted them, for some reason, out of the hotel and across the street to another building. "I thought we were working in a hotel." Connor said.

"Yes," Chris said, "just not that hotel. Behold…" A large banner was lifted off of the front entrance to reveal the name of the hotel, "Hotel Wawanakwa!"

They screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~3~**_

_**Workin' Hard or Hardly Workin'**_

{Heather: Total Drama can't be so popular to get a Vegas hotel! Can it?} The inside of Hotel Wawanakwa was pretty impressive, actually. There was a 10 foot tall Gilded Chris statue in the middle of the lobby, a shark tank with actual sharks from season 1, a chandelier made of toxic marshmallows of loserdom, and actors that were dressed like the contestants walking around taking pictures with tourists.

"You all will be working at this hotel for the rest of the day," Chris explained, "and will be judged by me and Chef. You'd better get into your uniforms." He snickered as if there was something funny about that.

There was.

When Ted got his uniform he was both shocked and disgusted. {Ted: So I get my uniform, and I find out that it's a French maid outfit. Not a male one either. A black dress with frills and an apron.} "I'm not wearing this."

"Either wear it or forfeit." Chris countered.

Courtney's uniform was a red, sparkly cocktail dress. {Courtney: I look so hot in this!}

Connor got a white shirt, a black sequined jacket, and a bejeweled fedora and glove. {Connor: Sweet! I look just like Michael Jackson! Huh… There's an idea.}

After everyone was dressed they went to their respective positions. Ted and Robin were sent to clean room 666. {Ted: I have a bad feeling about this room.} The stench was so bad that Robin could smell it in the elevator. There were stains of various sizes and colors everywhere, blobs of rotten meat coated the floor, and when Ted looked in the toilet he passed out. {Ted: Evil! _Evil I tell ya'!_}

{Chris: Ha ha ha! Did you see what Chef did in there? All I said was to mess it up a little bit, but that dude just went the extra mile! Someone's lookin' for a raise.}

{Robin: Even my Orc has a tidier house than this! But I swallowed my pride, held my breath, and started cleaning.}

Meanwhile, Chef was heading for the kitchen to judge Heather and Tyler. When he got there his jaw dropped. The place had been ransacked! There was the remains of food littering the floor, the fridge door had been pulled off it's hinges, and even a bit of the counter looked like it had been chewed on. "Dangit Owen!" Chef shouted. He heard a muffled cry come from the pantry. He opened the door to find Tyler bruised and beaten, tied up with hot dogs and a fish stuffed in his mouth. "Did Owen do this to you?"

Tyler spit out the fish and exclaimed "No, Heather did! She whacked me from behind with a rolling pin and knocked me out cold. When I woke up she was eating all the food. Then she tied me up and left."

"Now why would Heather do that?" Chef pondered.

Meanwhile in the lobby Heather was walking up to Alejandro. "We need to talk." She said, and the two of them walked off.

Izzy was across the room, eying one of the hired actors with suspicion. "Hey Iz, are you gonna take any of these bags?" Owen asked.

Izzy kept her eye on the actor. "That person," she muttered, "looks just like me."

"Um, that's one of the actors Chris hired to work at the hotel."

"Or is it." Izzy replied. "Maybe there's a cloning farm under this hotel, where Chris spends his time making duplicates of us to do his bidding!" {Izzy: I've seen a lot of sci-fi movies, okay. And if I've learned one thing: it's that the clones will always rise up to destroy the original. Well I'm not gonna let that happen!}

Izzy went up to the actress. "Excuse me," she said, "but are you, or are you not, a clone of me?"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Oh that's it!" And with that Izzy was in a fist fight with her lookalike. {Owen: Is it weird that I found Izzy fighting with herself hot?}

Harold was across the room on the phone. "Hello?.. Yes sir, I've made you that reservation. Please hold. Hello?.. No ma'am, I'm sorry but we don't offer free wi-fi. Please hold. Hello?.. No, I don't know Ima Dork."

The person on the other end yelled "Well everyone else does, Doris!"

"Quit calling me, Duncan! Gosh!"

Chris walked up and noticed Alejandro was gone. "Where's Al?" He asked.

"Heather showed up and pulled him away." Harold explained.

"Hmm. Interesting." Chris pulled out a walkie-talkie. When he spoke into it his voice came on the intercom in the hotel. "All contestants to the auditorium, repeat, all contestants to the auditorium. It is time for our entertainers to perform."

In a couple of minutes all the contestants, minus Heather and Alejandro, were gathered in the auditorium. Gwen and Lindsay were the last ones to arrive. "Whoa, Gwen, what happened to you?" Duncan said when she sat next to him.

Gwen reeked of poop and had a dark green stain on her shirt. "Those parents should really spend more time with their kids." She said. {Gwen: I was working in the daycare, and those kids seemed to just plain hate my guts! One of them threw a poopy diaper at my head, another one barfed on me, and a third turned out to be a distance peer. I hate my life.}

{Lindsay: Those kids were sooo sweet. One of them drew a picture of me riding a rainbow. Isn't that sweet! I feel sorry for Gwen though. They really hated her.}

Chris got up on the stage to introduce the acts. "Now performing an original violin piece: Courtney!"

Courtney stepped on to the stage in her dress and Duncan's mouth dropped. {Duncan: Seeing Courtney in that dress made me almost consider taking her back. Almost. Her personality kept me from doing that.} Courtney started playing, and everyone immediately covered their ears. {Duncan: If Courtney wrote that herself then that's another reason not to take her back!}

{Harold: _My ears! _I can't hear anything! _Someone call a doctor!_}

When she was finished everyone applauded. Not because it was good, but because it ended with three of the strings on her violin snapping. "Okay," Chris said nervously, "let's see Connor's act now."

Connor walked on stage wearing his costume with a pair of sunglasses. He pulled them off and shouted. "Hit it G!" At that moment the song Thriller started playing. Connor threw the glasses to the side, spun around, and began dancing like a freaking pro. He pulled off all the moves that Michael Jackson did in the music video.

{Gwen: That was amazing! Just add in a few zombies and he'd have had the best dance act I've seen!} The song started to finish. Connor threw his fedora in front of him, dived into it, and balanced on his head in the hat to finish his act. Everyone applauded.

"That was amazing!" Chris exclaimed. "The Screaming Patriots win!" The Patriots all lifted Connor off the stage and on to their shoulders, cheering loudly. "That is, they would have." They stopped. "You had a player absent for the challenge, therefore you forfeit."

"So, does that mean that we win?" Courtney asked excitedly.

"No," Chris said, "you also forfeit for having a player missing. That means that both teams are going to the elimination ceremony tonight!"

"Who was missing from our team?" Exclaimed Connor angrily. At that point Alejandro and Heather, who looked slightly fatter, walked in. Their teams glared at them.

"What?" Heather said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~4~**_

_**Safe**_

The challenge was over and now both teams were going to elimination. "The rules are very simple," Chris explained, "since both teams are in elimination you can vote for whoever you want on either team. Go to the front seat of your RV and cut up the license of whomever you want out. The person with the most votes against them will be forced to take the Dive of Shame, handcuffed, in the Loser Cruiser." At that point a police car with a big L painted on it's side pulled up.

The contestants cast their votes. When everyone was done Chris walked up with a plate of driver's licenses. "When I call your name, come up and get your license. Connor. Courtney. Robin." Soon all but four had been called. Izzy, Ted, Heather, and Alejandro. "You four got in some deep doo-doo today. Ted, you fainted at the sight of a messy toilet."

"Hey! That toilet wasn't right, okay!"

"Don't get your maid apron in a bunch, you're safe. Izzy, your driving skills almost killed your team, and cost them an advantage. Plus you beat up one of my employees, who is now suing!"

"Your cloning scheme shall not succeed McLean!"

"Dude, just shut up! You're safe, but you aren't allowed to drive my RV's again!" Heather and Alejandro exchanged a nervous glance. They were the only ones left. "Heather and Alejandro, you two skipped out on your challenges, causing both your teams to go to this ceremony. Not cool man, not cool. The final license goes to…" The suspense was heavy. The only sound that broke the silence was Owen's stomach. He called out the name. "Heather. Alejandro, you have been eliminated.

Chef handcuffed Alejandro and forcefully pushed him towards the Loser Cruiser. Before he got in, he turned around and said to Heather "Good luck. You'll need it." And with that he was gone.

As a reward for technically still winning the challenge the Patriots were allowed to stay at Hotel Wawanakwa in luxury suites for the rest of the week. Later that night Heather snuck out of her team's RV carrying a brown paper bag. She deposited it in a nearby trash can and walked away muttering "Out of sight, out of mind."

As soon as she closed the door Connor came out from behind the RV and grabbed the bag out of the trash. He looked inside. {Connor: Well, well, well, Heather's got a secret. I think I can use this to my advantage. Heh-heh.}

_Whoa, cold blooded. What's Heather hiding? Where will our travellers end up next? And who will be the next to take a ride in the Loser Cruiser? Find out all this and more on the next Total… Drama… __**Road Trip!**_


End file.
